wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightmare
|-|actual nightmare= Nightmare is a dragon created collaboratively by users Phaet the Dove, Europa99, and Nightmare the NightWing. This character acts as a "part-dragonsona" of Nightmare the NightWing, and collaboratively as an original character shared amongst them. The coding was made solely by Phaet the Dove, so it would be sincerely appreciated if you would not take or tamper with anything on this page. Thank you, and enjoy! Nightmare is a teenage male NightWing/SeaWing hybrid and the part-dragonsona of this user, as mentioned earlier. Nightmare was born to two dragons of different tribes that he never met as a young age; having been discarded as an unwanted dragonet. He had been taken into an adoptive family as a child, and has made positive acquaintances (most nearly friends) with Phaet and Europa. 'A P P E A R A N C E' Nightmare is a tall, rather large hybrid for both of his tribes, with scales ranging from deep blue to ebony black; that are fully appreciate when bathed in sunlight, bringing out more of his colors, similarly to characters Tsunami and Clay from The Dragonet Prophecy; glowing like a bejeweled dragonet. Nightmare was not particularly blessed with good looks, owning a rather unmemorable face despite his large stature. Nightmare has dark eyes, perceived as 'beady' by some, 'wicked' by others, or generally 'sweet' by those of opposite nature. Nightmare chooses to act 'tough', believing this would make him appear 'cool' to other dragons and would earn him more friends or generally positive allies. Despite this fact, Nightmare is not as tough as he wishes to be perceived, though will deny it if mentioned otherwise. The hybrid owns a flat, wide-shaped face and sharp teeth that are constantly being bared at anyone that merely annoys him. |-|revamp time= Nightmare is a collaborative character page made by users Nightmare the NightWing, Europa99 and Phaet the Dove. This original character acts as Nightmare's dragonsona, though the other collaborative users are intended to edit his character and improve it. Please do not edit this page without my permission, but feel free to comment if you wish. The coding on this page was taken from Epheme's free formats section of Heliosanctus' Testing Wiki. "Only in the darkness can you see the stars." Appearance Nightmare is a dragon with a startlingly intimidating appearance. He towers above the average dragon, and stands in a manner that is both confident and self-assuring at the same time. He is a hybrid, which adds to his rather intimidating stature. Nightmare appears to be a rather tall and cruel dragon, while if you get to know him, he is quite the opposite. Due to the fact that he is a hybrid, Nightmare is a complex mix of colors, ranging from a rather deep blue color to ebony black. His shape is rather interesting; quite tall, with a chest puffed out from confidence, SeaWing shaped wings, and a NightWing stature (excluding the height). His wings are a translucent indigo, while his underbelly is a pale violet. Nightmare's horns are curved backwards and colored deep blue, while his eyes are dark. "Wherever life plants you, bloom with grace." Personality Nightmare is a very kind dragon at heart, though he doesn't seem it. Perhaps it is the intimidating glare he shoots everyone regularly, or his constant inability to stop talking or growling at some dragon or other. He is not well-liked, but not due to the fact that he is a socially awkward or introverted. In fact, he is quite extroverted and a dragon that can rarely control himself from being sociable, which annoys other dragons to the point of extremity. Nightmare practically defies the NightWing stereotype in every way. He cares little for studies, preferring to hang out with other dragons or play random games, and has never particularly cared for reading either. Nightmare had a reading disability at a young age, though, considering this was not quite accepted into NightWing society, he was disliked by his parents and relatives. Nightmare is a rather insecure dragon, preferring to like activities deemed "cool" by his former classmates at Jade Mountain Academy. He was born with the flaring personality of the SeaWing royalty, though Nightmare holds no royal blood, despite being half-SeaWing. "Those who don't know history are destined to repeat it." History Nightmare has a ... complicated history, to say the least. He is a dragon that was simply a product of his environment, and has turned into a rather eccentric and strange soul that most avoid all they can; though this hybrid only wanted to talk with people. |-| previous= This is by Nightmare the NightWing, Europa99 and Phaet the Dove. Please do not edit without permission. Thank you! Appearance: Nightmare is a SeaWing/NightWing hybrid born around the same time as the Dragonets of Destiny were, given their acquaintances. At his age of 12 scavenger years, he was a strong but small NightWing with rather translucent wings, webs between his claws, and a consistent dark blue color throughout his body. Personality: Nightmare is a rather kind dragon, but he can be exceedingly annoying and loud. Nightmare never enjoyed reading scrolls or studying, unlike many NightWings, but he had the flaring personality of the SeaWing royalty, though he was not born in the royal family. History: Nightmare was born in a small hut outside the Diamond Spray Delta, but his parents didn't care for him too well and they sent the egg down the river, leaving him alone. Nightmare was born inside the river, and taught himself how to flap and swim at quite a young age given how he survived. Nightmare always wanted to know who his parents were, but that was one of his wishes that were never granted. The young hybrid lived on his own for the first year of his life, learning survival skills but never learning any history, mathematics, or science. As Nightmare was wandering along the mountains, trying to survive one day, he was captured for wandering too close to Queen Scarlet's territory, and was taken in to the arena. Not knowing any dragon language, Nightmare had quite a hard time communicating with others and creating allies, but through his body language he acquainted the Dragonets of the Prophecy. (I know this isn't in the first book, I thought it would be a good idea). Helping them fight and get out with Peril's help, Nightmare went with the dragonets of the prophecy, though they had a departure, given that the dragonets had to go and find their homes. Nightmare lived alone for a couple more years, until he was taken in by kind SandWings near the town of Possibility. Nightmare lived there for the rest of his life, learning languages and becoming educated, though he preferred combat than scrolls. Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Collaborations Category:Animus Category:Dragonsonas